In-Between the Messes
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: As Johnny waits for Sue to wake up after getting hurt in yet another mess he has created, he ponders his own recklessness, the consequences it brings, and most of all, his sister. (Mother's Day special, sort of)


**Okay, I'm not sure how many people still reads stories of this fandom, but… I wrote this one-shot, so why not share it?**

 **Sort of a slightly late (considering it's past midnight and we celebrated it May 28th in Sweden) Mother's Day special!**

 **Anyways, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

" _Jonathan Spencer Storm! Have you completely lost your mind?! Seriously, what were you thinking?!"_

Sue's words still rung in Johnny's ears as he watched her sleeping form.

It wasn't the first time she'd said that; not even the first time this _week_. And thinking back over the past years, it was probably one of the more frequent questions she'd asked him.

Johnny slumped slightly as he quietly twirled a flame around his finger, watching it with fake fascination.

He would most definitely say his mind was still in perfect shape. Sure, maybe he a could be a little reckless sometimes. A bit immature even. And yes, things didn't always -meaning most of the time- go as planned. But... It wasn't like he _meant_ for things to get as messed up as they tended to get. It just happened. It wasn't really his fault. Or was it?

He sighed as he let the flame die out, and looked back at his sister's peaceful face. The newly formed bruise on her cheek was now clearly visible.

He honestly didn't mean for things to go wrong. He didn't always like to create chaos wherever he walked/flew, like his sister suggested every now and then. And he most definitely didn't mean for her to get hurt.

His gaze dropped to his hands. The guilt gnawing at his insides as yesterday's events replayed themselves in his mind.

It hadn't been his fault, not really. But it _had_ -once again- been his mess they had to clean up. That didn't bother him that much. Johnny Storm was a troublemaker. Always had been. No, what bothered him was that Sue had gotten hurt in the process. Sure, it was a part of their lives now, as superheroes. But still... she hadn't had to get hurt, if he hadn't messed up. Again...

He sighed again, more loudly this time, as he once more looked up at his sister.

She had always been there for him. Always watched after him, cleaned up after him, defended him. Yet here he was, still messing up and letting her take care of it all. It wasn't as much the messing-up part as the letting-her part that really bothered him. His conscience was clean. Yes, he messed up. But he had always done that. And Sue had always cleaned it up, but now the messes were bigger, more dangerous. And now Sue had gotten hurt...

"Stupid robot..." Johnny muttered, but before his thoughts could take him for another spin, a small groan was heard from the bed. Johnny was out the door in a second. He casually walked past Reed in the hallway and said something about thinking Sue was waking up. All the while pretending that neither knew that he'd been sitting in her room ever since the other two members had left, confident that she would be fine once she woke up.

Johnny Storm was a troublemaker, a badass. He didn't sit for hours in a half-lit room pondering if he'd completely screwed up this time and should apologize. Johnny Storm didn't do apologies. Especially not for messing things up. He _always_ did that.

XxXxX

"-ue? Can you hear me? Are you okay, Sue?" was the first thing Susan Storm heard as she woke up to a massive headache and a pounding cheek. As she blinked away the blur from her eyes she saw Reed watching her, a slightly worried frown on his face.

"Reed? What happened?" Sue asked as she rubbed her head, and Reed reminded her of the fight they'd been in. Right, she'd gotten kicked into a wall by a giant robot. In other words, just another Friday night.

It was then she noticed the flowers on her nightstand, which apparently hadn't been there the last time Reed had been in there. Or so he said. He was quite secretive about who he thought had put them there, and soon he told her to get some more rest and left the room again.

Gently grabbing the flowers Sue scanned the bouquet for a card. Smiling triumphantly she took the small square and put the flowers back. She looked at the picture of the cute puppy for a moment before opening up the card.

 _Thanks for always watching out for me._

That was all it said, but Sue was sure she knew who had written it. Partly because she recognized her brother's handwriting. So ignoring Reed's words about resting, Sue got out of bed and walked into the living room. Where Johnny and Ben was in the middle of a heated argument. How typical...

"Susie! Glad to see you up." Ben said, immediately smiling as he spotted her and dropped Johnny to the floor. Who grumbled and sent a fiery ball towards the stone-skinned man.

"Hey, Sis." Johnny greeted as he got up and swiftly avoided Ben's fist. Though before he could say anything else Sue pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for the flowers, little brother." she whispered in his ear and could feel him tighten his arms around her for a moment before pulling away.

"Yeah, it's good to see you're feeling better." Johnny said. "By the way, can I borrow your car? I'm kind of late for a thing."

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Sue mumbled absentmindedly as Ben walked up to them.

"Sweet, thanks, Sis!" Johnny beamed and grabbed her keys.

"So how are you feeling?" Ben asked as Johnny walked away, but before Sue could answer another question entered her mind.

"Wait, hold it there, hothead!" she called out, stopping her brother in his tracks. "Why do you need to borrow _my_ car? What about yours? You know, the one you spent days babbling about."

"Oh, well, I kind of wrecked it two days ago." Johnny said and continued around the corner as his sister groaned.

"Johnny!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **By the way, if there's anyone interested in more stories of this fandom, I'm thinking about starting writing some. What do you think? I would love to hear your thoughts! :) /Libra**


End file.
